User talk:BatWolfStories
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I know you're awake page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:31, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I Know You're Awake Your post has been deleted as we already have the story on the site: I Know You're Awake. Also, the rules are here: Site Rules ClericofMadness (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:49, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story It was deleted because it was well below quality standards. Even if we were to ignore the frequent grammatical ("If your confused,want to compliment"), punctuation ("thats in quotes because they didn't look like hands", "Im running so fast but I can hear their blood freezing roars", ""Sleep tight" he croaks", "'Now....do as I say' Says the", etc.), capitalization ("they didn't look like hands i'd ever seen", "im completely lost, i've gone way too far into the jungle.", "'Now....do as I say' Says the", etc.), and lack of effective description, there are a lot of story issues here. There are other mechanical issues too, but the plot problems were what tipped the scales in the end. The story feels rushed. You try to jump right into events but without any real backstory or development, the story feels lacking. There's also really nothing to grab the audience's attention and it comes off more as a tie-in to a yet-to-be animated story without anything to really keep the audience's focus ("I oblige and make my way through the jungle to hunt down everyone, including the 'explorer'.") and the fact that both the friends and parents die in a extremely nondescript manner really dull any impact you were going for. Couple that with the issue that the protagonist recounting this event, but is transformed at the end and you have a serious tonal shift. If all this is being told after the fact and the protagonist is now a blood-thirsty monster, why is he explaining the events in such a way. I'm sorry, but for being only about a page long, there are a lot of errors here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:03, December 28, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:11, December 28, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:37, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :You literally repeated the same mistakes I pointed out in your previous story (and the appeal which I turned down for not following basic advice/warnings). Even if you write a new story, if you continue to have the same issues, the story will be deleted. Please take your time and read feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:52, December 28, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:22, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Story Simple, you've literally repeated all the mistakes mentioned in the deletion appeal, writer's workshop post, and message I left on your talk page. If you've no intent to try and improve your writing, don't bother be for feedback. Now on to turn down your deletion appeal for repeating all the issues present in your previous stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:28, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Literally the same mistakes I pointed out above and in the deletion appeal as well as the writer's workshop post. You don't capitalize proper nouns, you fail to use grammatically correct words, punctuation (Apostrophes missing from contractions. You also improperly capitalize words after dialogue. The lack of effective description (the death scenes feel really rushed and could use more focus.), there are a lot of story issues here. I copy/pasted a portion of that from the writer's workshop to save myself some time. If you don't improve your stories will continue to be deleted. If that's familiar, it's because I wrote it above. ("Even if you write a new story, if you continue to have the same issues, the story will be deleted.")EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:34, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::^Still not getting the point I see. Unless you actually improve and spend time working on the plot issues listed in your writing, they will be deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::No. Reuploads that are re-written need to proceed through the deletion appeal (as they tend to think they've fixed their issues when in reality they have overlooked a lot). You are not allowed to re-write others' stories as that would be akin to plagiarism at worst and violate our spinoff rule at best. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:44, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::"You are not allowed to re-write others' stories as that would be akin to plagiarism at worst and violate our spinoff rule at best." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:50, March 29, 2017 (UTC) You answered your query in the question itself (spinpasta). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:01, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :De nada. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:23, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 15:51, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Talk Page You can only archive a talk page (i.e. transfer the contents to a separate page) when it reaches a certain length of about 50 or so headers or twenty pages. I would be more focused on improving your writing using the advice given above than trying to bury it somewhere and continue to get your stories deleted for not improving and repeating the same issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:43, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :The writer's workshop is for complete/mostly finished stories, not feedback on ideas/premises. As such your post has been removed. You can ask someone if the idea has been used before or you can post to the off-topic board. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:51, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :Please do not add stories to talk pages as it serves to clutter them up. As for the story, I'm noticing you're repeating a lot of mistakes that I pointed out above and for this concept to be effective, you're going to need to flesh out the story quite a bit to put the audience in the protagonist's shoes as the twist at the end feels pretty shoe-horned in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:01, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd suggest doing that yourself as having someone ghost-write the story with you isn't going to produce a product you're happy with. Make sure you post the finished story to the writer's workshop once you've had some time to think it through. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:14, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Blogs Please don't post blogs that introduce characters and stories and which don't really contribute anything, or engage the community in any meaningful way ChristianWallis (talk) 16:28, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Copy There's a copy of your story. That being said, the version you uploaded contains a lot of the same errors I pointed out as well as plot issues. Follow the deletion messages above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:11, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :You can if you have their permission, you properly cite them, and the story is up to quality standards. You should also check to make sure the story does not already exist on the site and doesn't violate any site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:17, December 15, 2017 (UTC)